


Make a deal with the devil

by LilShipper



Category: Durarara!!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brothers, Contracts, Demon Deals, Demon Izaya, Depressed Orihara Izaya, Didn't work, Family, M/M, OOC, Overprotective Sebastian, Sebastian and Izaya are brothers, Secrets, The fanfic no one asked for, Tried to post it in Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShipper/pseuds/LilShipper
Summary: Placed after the event in Durarara x2 Ketsu.Izaya managed to fool everyone, now they all thought he was dead and he could get some peace, or so he thought, but now he has to deal with a problem that he has been ignoring all this time.He is a demon, a demon that has never made a contract with a human and therefore he's starving.What will happen when Izaya makes a deal for the first time and in the most unexpected way?Probably future Shizaya.Durarara and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) crossover.





	1. Not in the plan, but okay

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time I finally forced myself to post a story.  
> Sorry if something isn't written correctly, English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best!

Everything was peace for Izaya since he “died”, who would’ve thought it was so easy to fool everyone? Huh? Why did he pretend to die? Well, because he wanted to disappear for a while, but his bosses, gangs and who knows how many people would have come after him if he wasn’t dead, so when Shizuo and that woman Vorona “killed him” he played along, he took advantage of it like he does to most things. Now he could shift into his cat form and walk around to watch his beloved humans without people annoying him, or at least that’s what he thought.

At first it was fun, everyone seemed relieved because he was dead, even Shinra, his only friend, he didn’t care, he found it hilarious. Then it got messy… his sisters wasted all their damn money in a funeral for him, why did they do such a stupid thing? He assisted to his own funeral, he saw them spread “his” ashes in one of his favorite places and then they started to cry, that’s when he felt something in his heart… it was painful to see them like that, he was sure they hated him, but apparently, they didn’t… shit, guilt.

He couldn’t just appear now, so he visited a lot as a cat, they even left him cream and some food and called him “Izaya” in honor to their dead brother without knowing that the cat was Izaya. Sometimes he heard them crying at night, but he decided he couldn’t do anything… well, technically he could, he could come back and tell them “Hey! Guess what? I’m a demon and so are you, but I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to have a happy, normal, and peaceful life, also, remember that feeling in your guts? That’s hunger for human souls”. But he still wanted them to live that kind of life, normal, peaceful, happy… The kind of life he had wanted for himself but failed miserably to get.

Anyways, he didn’t live with them, he just visited. He stayed in Shinjuku, that was his home, after all, it would have all been perfect if it wasn’t for his horrible timing for things.

One night he was just walking calmly without bothering anyone when he felt it… it was a soul, it was close, it was strong, pure, so delicious, it was willing to make a deal.

‘Deal, deal, deal, deal, deal, deal, soul, hungry, come on, job, eat, deal’

“FUCK!” He thought to himself “Calm down, Izaya, calm down! You don’t need it, you’re hungry, but you’re okay”

‘Hungry, hungry, hUngrY, HunGry, HUNGRY”

Truth be told, Izaya had never made a deal nor proved a human soul, he didn’t want to become addicted to it, due to this he had been starving since he was a kid, but he managed to ignore it… right now he couldn’t ignore it, THAT SOUL HAD TO BE HIS.

Meanwhile, in close by safe house was the future head of the Awakusu family, Akane, the girl had just witnessed her family murder and was now kidnapped, the murderer had sold her to a weird and scary man… she had been crying since they appeared and killed her family, they had kicked her to make her shut up and it worked, but as soon as she was left alone in this dark and cold room with nothing but a couple of spider webs she started crying, silently this time, she wanted someone to rescue her, anyone! Akabayashi Mizuki, Heiwajima Shizuo, the Sturluson Celty, ANYONE!

–Please, save me… –She cried in her room.

–What a problem. Young and beautiful ladies like you shouldn’t be crying. Actually, they shouldn’t be in a place like this –Said a voice that she knew, but couldn’t identify –Wanna tell me what happened?

–T-they killed my family… they’ll hurt me and kill me too…

–Mmm… I don’t think they’ll kill you, if they were going to do so they would have done it right away! As for the hurting part… maybe they will, but it doesn’t have to be like that, I can help you.

“Wait, no. Izaya, get a hold of yourself!” he thought “You don’t want this! You’ll be a slave! You don’t want to eat souls!”

–Really? –The girl asked hopefully.

–Why, of course, my dear. But first we have to make a little deal~! You have to sign a contract with me, it would only hurt a bit, I’ll give you a seal, nothing too big, I’ll obey you until your I make your wish come true, once I do it your soul will be mine~

“Stop, stop, stop!”

–My… my soul?

–Yep! I need to eat, y’know? So, what do you say? Sign this contract with me and I’ll take you out of here, I’ll protect you and together we’ll avenge your family!

“Don’t accept! Don’t!”

–I… I accept your terms, please get me out of here –The girl cried.

An evilly smirk formed in Izaya’s lips as he appeared and offered his hand to the girl. Akane stared at it for a while, but eventually accepted it, then she left out a yell of pain, the seal had appeared in her shoulder, it bled a little, but when she looked at it she smile, it was kind of cute because there was a cat in the center.

–Well, now I am your loyal servant, my lady –Smiled Izaya –By the way, if I ever disobey an order, all you have to do is show the seal and command me to do as you say. Now, what is your first order?

Akane looked at him… she knew him! He was Izaya-niisan, but she heard he was dead!... She decided to ask later, right now she had more important things to do.

–Hurt them…

Akane remembered that time when another guy using Izaya’s name told her that Shizuo-niisan was going to kill his family, she wanted to kill Shizuo-niisan…

–No… don’t hurt them… kill them.

Izaya’s smirk grew wider as he bowed down.

–Your wish is my command. Please wait here, my lady.

Izaya ran out of there.

It took him two minutes to come back with some blood in his hands and an evil smirk.

“Well, good bye, freedom” He thought to himself.

Akane stood up and ran to hug him.

–Take me home, please…

Izaya picked her up and started walking there, unfortunately it meant that he would have to go back Ikebukuro, after all, his new master lived there. He’ll have to be careful if he doesn’t want to find any known people.

Izaya got them to the kid’s now lonely manor pretty fast, he got her in her bed and smiled.

–I guess we met before today, didn’t we?

–… You were dead…

–Or that’s what everyone thought. Allow me to explain it, I am no human, I am a demon, you made a deal with a demon.

–That deal… you’ll do as I say?

–Yes, from now on I’ll be your servant, at least until we find your family’s murderer, then we’ll end them and once your wish is accomplished I’ll take your soul.

–Until then… you won’t abandon me?

–Never.

–Then… I have an order for you, Izaya-niisan… stay with me, treat me as your friend, as your family… that way I won’t feel lonely.

Izaya blinked surprised not really expecting that but smiled and nodded.

–Fair enough.

–Stay with me until I fall asleep… I don’t want to be alone…

–Alright.

That’s how Izaya got stuck with Awakusu Akane.

He hadn’t meant to become the young girl’s servant, heck, he hadn’t meant to make a contract! But this is what happens when you ignore your hunger for too long. Demons can’t die out of hunger, but they can and will feel pain, their instincts will grow stronger, their mind will not be enough to calm themselves… Izaya had foolishly thought he could control himself, after tonight he realized he couldn’t, he was hungrier than ever and that leaded him to make a contract with this child… though her soul was definitely worth it, he could tell by the way it smell and felt.

“Damn it, Izaya” He thought to himself “Now I’m in troubles, everyone will know I’m alive sooner or later… also, I’ll have to tell Kururi and Mairu”

The young demon closed his eyes and sighed tiredly as he looked at the Awakusu girl sleeping in her bed.

“The first time I make a deal… maybe this can be fun, I’ll watch humans and, for once, my loyalty will remain in one place"


	2. You're not alone, Akane-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not telling when will Sebastian and Ciel appear, but I need to say that some things will be different from the anime and manga because Kuroshitsuji takes place in XIX while Durarara takes place in XXI so keep that in mind please. Also please remember that english is not my first language so if something's wrong I'm really sorry.

Half a year passed pretty quickly, Akane didn’t want to get to work right away, she needed time, she loved her family and now they were all gone; she didn’t feel lonely though, not with Izaya-niisan around. He was now her butler, he made sure she had everything to be comfortable at any moment, his cooking was really good, he played and drew with her if she asked him too, he also made sure no one would hurt her, and she was happy! She just needed time to get over the fact that her mom, dad, and granddad wouldn’t come back, that’s all.

Izaya never pressured her to make decisions, but he wouldn’t let her procrastinate either, so even though she wasn’t assisting to school anymore, he was helping her study, he even taught her advanced stuff! She was very grateful to Izaya.

Akane learned that there were different kind of demons and that Izaya was a cat one. Every now and then he would shift into an adorable black cat with red eyes, she loved to pet him, it was relaxing; at first, she did it without noticing and she was worried she might have bothered Izaya, but he smiled at her and brushed it off.

“–Don’t worry, Akane-sama, it doesn’t bother me, besides, it is my job to please you, so if you want to pet me while I’m in this form, feel free to do it.” He said that time.

In these six months she had also taken over the family business with Izaya, she didn’t want to, but it was her family’s heritage! She had to protect it, it was the least she could do to honor them, wasn’t it?

Sometimes she went out to talk with the other families about territory, it was an easy thing thanks to Izaya’s telepathy, he could tell her what to say or how to react and no one would find out! 

Most of the time Izaya was her butler, but sometimes she brought him out as a cat, he said he was more comfortable like that because no one would recognize him, she understood, Izaya had explained her why he pretended to be dead, and it made sense to her, those people would never be able to hurt or kill Izaya, but they could annoy him, so she let it be.

It didn’t take too long for Akabayashi Mizuki to appear and try to take her with him, so he could protect her, Akane was grateful and happy, but…

–Thank you, but I don’t need your help –She stated as she picked her demoniac cat up –As you can see, we’ve been doing pretty well, I’m taking care of myself and the family’s business.

Mizuki was truly impressed and worried at that.

–Akane-san, you didn’t want this job to begin with, and even if you wanted it, you’re too young and this is a dangerous thing, not a game.

–I am playing no games, I assure you we’re fine, if you do not believe us you can stay around, and we’ll demonstrate you how capable we are of doing this.

–Akane-san… –Mizuki sighed resigned knowing that he wouldn’t convince the kid of changing her mind –I’ll stay with you… What’s your cat’s name?

–Ah! I named him Kiri! Isn’t he cute? –She smiled, she couldn’t call Izaya by his name when he was a cat or when someone that might have met him was around, so when he’s in his cat form they’ve decided that his name would be Kiri (which means fog).

–Yes, he is indeed adorable –He smiled –I thought our meeting would be different, I thought you would hug me and cry-

“Well, Akabayashi Mizuki really knows you, young master” said Izaya through her telepathy “If I hadn’t been here for you to cry in my arms, you would have done as he had said”  
Akane smiled sweetly at Mizuki.

–I’m getting stronger in every way, Mizuki-san.

Mizuki laughed, he looked very happy about that.

–Yes, seems like it.

Now Izaya had to be even more careful since they weren’t alone anymore, but it wasn’t a big problem thanks to Akane, who kept Akabayashi in her room playing and helping her think about decoration for the manor while Izaya went to the kitchen to prepare dinner every night, of course, Akabayashi was curious about who cooked, Akane always answered the same: “I pay someone to do it, he comes, cooks, and goes”. He didn’t buy it for a second.

For a while it was just as if they were a family, they were happy… well, Izaya wasn’t.

If we saw at the demon’s face we would all believe he’s happier than ever, but he wasn’t happy at all.

“I don’t want to eat souls. I don’t want to be a servant. Why did I do this? I hate my hunger” He thought as his stomach growled.

He had “died” because he wanted peace, was this the world’s way of telling him to fuck off? Rude.

Izaya couldn’t deny he was having fun with the young master, playing games, letting her pet him, chasing people… it was all fun, but he really didn’t want to eat her. You might be wondering “Why?”, the answer is: He loves humans and he’s about to kill and eat one of his precious humans.

“You shouldn’t have agreed to make a deal with me, Awakusu Akane…”

But that wasn’t his only problem, he had learned that a demon cannot control their hunger, that means their sisters will go mad if they don’t find out what they really are and if no one teaches them how to make deals. Izaya was very worried due to this discovery; he went to visit them every night and thought of a way to tell them the truth, but every night was more of the same, he sat down, ate what they gave him, let them pet him and he left.

No one could blame him, right? How would someone explain something like this to their little sisters? Only Sebastian could, but he always found a way to make it easy to understand without panicking.

“Aniki… What would you do if you were in my position?”

Probably he wouldn’t care, his aniki doesn’t love humans like him, he just loves their souls, and not any souls, the highest quality souls.

Izaya smiled sadly at the memory of his brother and then went back with Akane, she was already asleep and Akabayashi was placing a teddy bear at her reach, she seemed happy.  
Akabayashi turned to leave when he saw Izaya, he smiles and picked the cat up, Izaya was really surprised, he knew for a fact that this man hated him, but so it was normal that the action surprised him.

“Calm down, Izaya, he doesn’t know it’s you”

–I wonder how Akane-san met you, little one. You seem to make her really happy, thank you for that.

Izaya tilted his head and stared at the man.

–Your eyes remind me of someone I met, he was a pain in the ass, but I’m sure he could have been better if he had only tried. I wonder how he feels now that he knows how much everyone loved him.

“HAH! As if! Shinra and Celty didn’t give a fuck, Shizu-chan was happy, I bet Kida was as well. Everyone was happy except for Kururi and Mairu!”

–Well, it can’t be helped, he’s dead now, and the dead don’t come back.

“You’d be surprised, Akabayashi-san”

–Akane-san didn’t buy you a bed, did she? I guess the sofa is all yours, it has your fur everywhere.

“Don’t be dramatic, I clean it every day!”

Akabayashi left him on the sofa and left.

Izaya didn’t need to sleep, but he had to admit it was relaxing to do it, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

That was their routine for the next months, Akabayashi started following them to the meetings with different families and he was extremely surprised when he heard Akane talking to them.

“She really has a knack for this!” he thought.

If Izaya had been in his human form his smirk would have been pretty evident.

“Of course she is, I taught her and I’m still teaching her” he thought proudly.

Yes. Izaya could read minds as well.

They started taking walks together, just like a family would do, it was nice, Izaya got to watch more humans, Akane fed squirrels and Akabayashi was happy just to see the kid happy, so it was a win-win for everyone.

The problems started when they stayed until late in the park and a group of people from a rival family found them, they were just walking home and neither Akane or Akabayashi had noticed.

“My princess, we should hurry up, there are weirdos following us” He told her by telepathy.

Akane turned to see, she was a little nervous at that, but kept walking a little faster than before, Akabayashi figured that something was wrong by the way Akane looked, so he picked her up and ran back to the house, the guys didn’t give up though, they ran behind them. Izaya hissed annoyed and looked at Akane, but she didn’t order anything, so he stayed with her and Akabayashi until they got home.

–You have good senses! –Said the man as he put her down –I didn’t realize we were being followed.

–Ah… thank you –She smiled shyly as she left Izaya on the floor –Kiri realized first, I just followed his gaze.

–A smart cat for a smart girl, sounds just perfect –He nodded happily –Well, tonight I’ll make dinner, so tell your cook that there’s no need for him to come today.

–Thank you!

Akane picked Izaya up again and ran to her room while Akabayashi stayed down to make dinner.

Izaya shifted back to his human form and yawned.

–It’s nice to be carried everywhere, but I’m getting a little tired of it, young master.

–I’m sorry, Izaya-niisan…

–Don’t apologize, I’m your servant, I’ll do as you say –He stated firmly as he grabbed a pen and drew something on a paper –I doubt those guys will give up that easily.

–Yes, I believe the same… we will have to be alert.

–You give the order, young master, and I’ll obey.

Akane smiled at him, then she went and came back after a couple of minutes with a paper in her hand.

–For you! –She said as she handed it to him.

Izaya tilted his head as he accepted the paper and looked at it. It was a drawing of him and Akane grabbing hands, it was adorable.

–Thank you, young master –He smiled.

–You’re welcome, Izaya –She smiled.

That night dinner was pretty different, Akabayashi talked with Akane about the great job she did and how smart she has proven to be, Akane smiled shyly and thanked him. As they talked, Izaya looked around the house, something didn’t feel right, but he couldn’t find anything wrong, so he tried to brush it off.

It was late at night when the sound of glass breaking awaken Akane and Izaya who ran upstairs to check on his master, she was all right, but scared and worried.

–Come, Izaya!

She said as she ran downstairs, Izaya followed her and they found Akabayashi fighting against a gang, the same group of people that had followed them here! Normally Izaya wouldn’t have care, he actually didn’t care much, the guy was tough, but Akane was scared and angry because some unknown people broke in her manor and were now attacking her friend, not only that, they were about to shoot at him!

–Izaya, this is an order –She said as she rolled up her right sleeve, letting her shoulder in sight, the name that she said drew everyone’s attention quickly, but before they could laugh or say anything, her seal started glowing and she kept talking –protect Mizuki-san and me. Kill them if it’s necessary, but make sure they never come back!

–Yes, my lady –Said the cat as he took a human form, everyone, except for Akane, paled.

The gang shot at him in an attempt to force him to back off, Izaya smirked and catched the bullets.

–Guys! Don’t you know it’s rude to come over without an invitation or calling before? We have no food nor tea to offer you. Such a disgrace. On the other hand, you did startle my young master and his friend, didn’t you? I’ll have to hurt you in order to compensate young master.

He threw the bullets back at them, all of them crashed against a guy’s forehead killing them all.

–Oh my, I guess I went a little too far, I’ll have to clean this now~ my apologies, young master.

–It’s all right, Izaya-niisan –She smiled.

–What is going on?! –Asked Akabayashi drawing Izaya’s and Akane’s attention.

–Well…


	3. Whose fault is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another update on friday! I hope you guys like this one.   
> Reminder: English is not my first language.

Once Izaya took care of the bodies, the three of them sat down in the living room to explain, it was probably the first awkward re-meeting they’ll have, after all, Izaya has a lot of known people in Tokyo.

–So, how is Orihara Izaya alive? –Asked Akabayashi confused.

–If I couldn’t come back from the dead, how could I call myself the Awakusu butler? –I answered with a smirk.

–No one can come back from the dead, which means you faked your death, why? And why are you dressing as a butler?

–I have no reason to answer your questions.

–Izaya-niisan, it’s all right, we can tell Mizuki-san… right, Mizuki-san?

–Of course! You can always trust on me, Akane-san.

–In that case… Izaya, answer his questions truthfully, please.

Izaya sighed resigned, he couldn’t reject an order from the young girl, so he nodded.

–Your wish is my command, my lady. So, your first question was why I faked my death, the answer is because I wanted peace, but you, Shiki-san, mobs, other bosses and a looooot of people would have followed me and tried to kill me, it would have been annoying, so the only solution I found was to die.

–You wanted peace? Hard to believe, you love to cause troubles.

–I still do –He smirked –But I didn’t want people to bother me anymore, I was going to cause troubles from the shadows and watch them panic “Who caused this? Why would they do this?” They would ask that to themselves. If I was alive, I would be their principal suspect, but if I’m dead, then who is the second option? I’d love to find out!

–He’s definitely the same Izaya –Akabayashi groaned annoyed.

–Your second question was why I’m dressing like a butler. That’s quite easy. I’m a butler, I’m Akane-sama’s butler.

–What?!

–It’s a long story –Explained the young girl –But to understand the story you need to know our secret… please promise you will not freak out or get mad.

–I… I promise.

–Okay… Izaya is no human –Akabayashi blinked surprised at the kid’s statement and turned to look at Izaya who was smiling –He’s a demon… we made a deal while I was trapped there. I thought no one was going to save me…

–A deal… with a demon?... What was the price?

–Before you yell at me or something, I didn’t want to make a deal with anyone. The price was her soul.

The room was silent for a couple of awkward seconds until Akabayashi stood up and started attacking Izaya who sighed and dodged every kick and fist that was thrown at him.

–BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A KID?!

–Mizuki-san stop please! –Begged Akane.

–Didn’t I tell you? I didn’t want to make a deal in the first place, this is only your fault, isn’t it? You should’ve been there, you should’ve protected the young master, you should’ve stopped her from making a deal with me, you should’ve been the one who slaughtered the bastards who hurt her. Where were you then?

Akabayashi stopped attacking, he was pale as a dead man, which made Izaya smirk evilly.

–That’s right, Akabayashi-san, the only person you should be mad at is yourself.

–Damn it. You’re… I hate you so much, Izaya.

–I’m used to be hated, so don’t worry.

–Enough you two! –Yelled Akane –You’re acting like kids! I’m the kid! Stop stealing my privileges! Now, Mizuki-san, Izaya didn’t force me to make a deal, he offered me a chance to get out of there and I took it; Izaya, it was simply impossible for Mizuki-san to know where I was, it wasn’t his fault. Now stop yelling at each other!

The adults blinked surprised and a little ashamed, Akane really had a strong nature.

–Sorry… –Said both at the same time.

–Whatever, just get along, and that’s an order.

…

Well fuck.

That night both made dinner together, Izaya was trying REALLY hard not to make any sarcastic comments. Damn it was hard to be nice. Anyways, Akabayashi wasn’t cooperating much with him, most of the time he glared at him and sometimes would make hurtful commentaries, Izaya rolled his eyes every time Akabayashi said anything, but remained silent, which surprised the man, truth be told, he was testing Izaya’s patience, normally Izaya would’ve said something, but now he didn’t.

Dinner was even worst, they didn’t talk with each other unless Akane said something that required both adults’ participation and even like that they glared at each other.

Their walks became silent.

They didn’t laugh like before.

Oh, and Izaya started tagging along in the jobs as Akane’s butler (again) instead of her cat, that made thigs easier.

Akane wasn’t happy though, she wanted them to get along, Izaya was trying, but if Mizuki-san didn’t cooperate then it was pointless… that’s when she got an idea.  
After a couple of weeks trying any other methods she gave up and went along with her idea.

One day she disappeared.

–Where is she?! She might be kidnapped!

–Akabayashi-san, I beg you to stay calm –Replied Izaya –Worrying will only delay us.

–Where can we look for her?

–Many places, she could have went on her own or, as you said, she could have been kidnapped.

–You are not helping, Orihara.

–Listen, Akabayashi-san, I know you don’t like me, but if you’re gonna stick with Akane-sama and me, you’ll have to trust me in moments like this, after all, I’m the only one who can find her, oh, and if she needs me it won’t matter how far she is, I’ll hear her call and go. You are human, you have none of my abilities, so finding the young master on your own will be quite problematic, having said all of this, will you trust me?

Needless to say that he didn’t trust him at all, but what else could he do in a situation like this? As much as he hates to admit it, Orihara Izaya is the only one who can help him find Akane-san, besides, if both of them want to protect her then they’re allies… forced allies, but still allies.

–How are you going to find her?

–First of all, I’m an info broker, I could find anything and anyone if I wanted to, but for the young master there’s a special way, it’s a secret though, you’ll have to believe me.

“Curse you, Orihara Izaya” Thought Akabayashi, Izaya smirked at him and left, Mizuki hesitated but followed him.

They walked through Ikebukuro and then through Shinjuku, but they didn’t stop, they kept walking for a long time which made Mizuki’s patience snap. Just how long are they gonna walk?

–If you’re a demon, why don’t you fly there?

–What are you saying, Akabayashi-san? Demons have no wings unless they’re demoniac birds or their original form is a bird.

–Original form?

–Why of course, we all have a different form, some are beautiful, and some are horrible, but all of them are similar yet different to the creatures of your realm, and as I said before, I am no bird, I have no feathers not even wings, so I can’t fly.

–And yours is a cat.

–Nope, it’s a feline, but not a cat, in my realm cats do not exist.

–Huh?... Can I see?

–No. You’ll fear me if I show you. Besides there’s no need to do that.

–Now I’m really curious.

–Curiosity killed the cat, Akabayashi-san.

–… Was that a pun?

–Maybe –Smirked Izaya.

–Anyways, why are we still walking? Even if you can’t fly we could run or take a car.

–There is no rush, Akabayashi-san.

–She could be in troubles!

–If she was in troubles she would’ve called me by now, that’s also a part of my secret way to find the young master, pretty useful if you ask me.

–… Why are you being so nice?

–Because the young master ordered me to get along with you, as her butler I can only obey, right? Technically speaking you’re obeying her too, even when she hasn’t given you any orders.

–What do you mean?

–Isn’t it obvious? The young master disappeared because she wanted us to get along, she couldn’t ask you that because she knew you wouldn’t obey like me, so she figured that the only way for us to be friends or to not hate each other was…

–To manipulate us…

–Hai, young master is indeed smart, isn’t she? Her soul is so pure, even when she has witnessed her family’s murder, even when she found out she never had friends, she is so nice to everyone at the same time as she doesn’t let anyone step on her. Strong, pure, nice, stubborn, that’s my master’s soul and unfortunately, the soul that I’ll have to eat.

–You describe it as something good, yet you don’t want to eat it?

–I’m not as despicable as you think, Akabayashi-san, as I said before, I didn’t want to make any deals, I don’t want to eat any soul.

–Why?

–Because…


	4. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember english is not my first language.  
> I almost forgot to update the fic, when I realized today was friday I got up from my bed and yelled "SHIT" before turning on the pc, it was kinda stupid and funny

–Did my plan work? Are you guys friends now? –Asked the young head of the Awakusu family with a big smile.

–Well… I don’t know if we can call each other friend yet, Akane-san, but…

–We certainly don’t hate each other.

The girl smiled satisfied at the answer as she grabbed Akabayashi’s hand and they walked back home, this time the walk wasn’t awkward, the three of them talked lively as if they were a family again, Izaya and Akabayashi even joked together, needless to say Akane was really happy at that.

Thanks to their truce, Akane’s work became easier because both adults discovered they could make a great team, while Izaya followed Akane’s orders, Akabayashi protected her.   
They also started cooking together more often, sometimes they made a mess in the kitchen due to some food fights… and they dared to say they weren’t friends.

–Izaya-niisan, what is in our agenda?

–Well, seems like the rest of our family is getting quite reckless and uncontrollable, they refuse to accept you as their leader because of your age; they’ve been causing troubles around Shinjuku, Toshima, and Sumida, I’ve investigated these rebellious sheep and seems like their new leader is in Shinjuku.

–If we kill the leader the others will understand what happens when you disobey your master –Smiled Akane –Okie dokie! We’re going to Shinjuku!

–Good thing we have the demon of Shinjuku in our side –Smirked Akabayashi.

–You’re right, you’re really lucky to have me!

So they prepared everything and went to Shinjuku. Akane spent the trip playing with of her plushies while the adults talked about trivial stuff, it was nice to have normal conversations that did not include job or Izaya’s powers or weird things every now and then, they enjoyed it, it made them feel as if they had a normal life and Izaya loved that feeling, unfortunately he knew it wouldn’t last, he would never have a normal life because he’s a demon, he’s problematic and he loves to observe humans in different situations.

At some point in the trip Izaya looked through the window and he spotted his younger twin sisters, they were walking to the Dojo they trained in, Izaya couldn’t help his curiosity, he needed to know how were them, so he decided to read their minds, it wouldn’t hurt much, right?

“I hope wherever Iza-nii is he can see us” Thought Mairu “I bet he’s proud of us!”

“Nii…” thought Kururi “Miss you, nii”

“Ah… this pain in my guts again” thought Mairu “Wonder what it is…” 

Izaya looked down for a couple of seconds until the car stopped and he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

–If you’re a demon, they’re demons too right? –Asked Akabayashi drawing Akane’s attention.

–Yeah, they are, but they don’t know, I didn’t want them to know, I thought they would have a normal life if they didn’t, but their hunger is getting stronger, I wonder if I should tell them…

–You should, Izaya-niisan… sooner or later they’ll find out, I think it’s better if you’re the one who tells them.

Akabayashi nodded in agreement with Akane’s statement, Izaya stared at them and smiled sadly as he turned to look at his sisters again.

“I’m really proud of you two”

The girls stopped what they were doing and looked around, her faces full of hope.

“I’m sorry, Kururi, Mairu, I lied to you”

Their hope was quickly replaced by confusion and worry.

“I wanted you to have a normal life when it wasn’t my choice to make, I just wanted you two to be happy. Have you ever wondered why I was so cold with you? Why I didn’t protect you most of the time? Well it was because you didn’t need me at all”

“Of course we need you, Iza-nii! Please come back!” Thought Mairu.

“No, you don’t need me, because you’re really strong. This is the truth I have been keeping from you… you’re not humans”

“Nii… what do you mean?” asked Kururi “Where are you?”

“I can’t let you see me yet, I have a job… but I need to tell you now before I regret it. You’re not humans and neither am I, we’re demons”

The girls paled.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I’m telling you the truth, we’re demons, that pain in your guts is hunger, hunger for souls, hunger that can only been calmed by contracts”

“What? That’s crazy!”

“Mairu, you’re having a mental conversation with your supposedly dead brother”

“… Okay, this is actually crazier, Kuru-nee, is this real?”

Kururi turned to look at her sister and nodded.

“Damn”

“Nii… you’re alive?”

“Yeah, humans can’t kill us that easily, and even when they do we just go to Hell, spend some time there and come back, but time flies when you’re a demon, y’know? Anyways, I hope you don’t hate me for this, please keep this as a secret, I don’t want anyone to know that I’m alive or that we’re demons”

“But wait! What do we do about our hunger? How do we make deals?”

“I’ll teach you another day, I need to go”

“Nii!”

“Iza-nii, don’t leave us!”

“Sorry”

–I told them, let’s go…

And so they keep driving, Izaya smiled at his sisters even though they couldn’t see him, he felt relieved because now his sisters knew that he was alive and what they were, but his worry was still there, what would his sisters do? Will they make contracts like crazy girls or will they try what he tried? Or maybe they’ll try something different, Izaya had to admit that the only creatures that could defeat humans at unpredictableness were his two imouto.

The rest of the trip was calm, there were no unexpected attacks, no weird encounters, just a nice, normal chat.

Once they arrived at Shinjuku they started looking for the new boss. Thanks to Izaya’s info broker skills it was pretty easy to find him, but…

–That’s where they’re hiding? It’s huge!

Akane was right, it was a huge manor, pretty similar to the Awakusu manor, it was probably full of guards.

–Do you have any order for me, young master?

–Yes, take Mizuki-san and me to their leader safely and get rid of those who try to stop us.

Izaya smirked at the order, he knelt before the girl and looked at her.

–Yes, my lady –Then he stood up and looked at Akabayashi –Could you carry the young lady? I’ll clear the way for you.

–Sure.

Izaya smirked and entered the manor through the principal entrance and was greeted with lots of men pointing at him with guns.

–Oh my, apologies gentlemen, it seems that you’re in no mood for visits, am I right? Well if that’s the case, don’t mind me, I’ll just knock all of you out, so we can keep going.

–Oi bastard, what the hell are you talking about? –Asked a man as he came closer still pointing his gun at Izaya’s head.

Izaya smirked as he grabbed the man’s arm and twisted it causing him to yell in pain, then the shooting started, Izaya used the man’s body as a shield and shot back at them, some managed to cover behind walls and furniture, but some others got shot in vital spots.

Izaya kept walking and dodging some bullets, always with a smirk on is face. Then he threw away the body and the gun.

–Gentlemen, I don’t have all day, so either give up and I’ll let you live or come out of your hide spot, try to kill me, and die in your attempt.

The shooting continued, this time Izaya caught all the bullets and threw them back killing the ones who were left.

–That was impressing, Izaya-kun –Said Akabayashi as he came in.

–If I couldn’t do this I wouldn’t be able of call myself the Awakusu’s butler.

The three of them kept walking through the manor (but since they didn’t really know where they were going, they found some awkward situations in certain rooms, good thing Izaya is fast and could cover Akane’s eyes in time…) until they found the boss’ room, it seemed like he was waiting for them to appear because he had a gun pointing at the door as they came in.

–Ah, Akane-san, good to see you again, but kids should be at school right now.

–Shika-san, may I ask what do you think you’re doing? I am the head of the Awakusu family, are you trying to steal what is mine by right?

–You are just a kid, there is no way a kid can order us what to do, the other families are already laughing at us, but you wouldn’t understand.

–I do, I understand, I just don’t care. This is my family’s legacy and heritage, therefore I’m the head of this family and I will pick the next head. This means you have two options here: Stand by my side and obey my orders and rules or die. Please pick one and quickly, I have no time to waste, after this I need to go practice martial arts.

–The answer is obvious, brat, I pick neither of those! I pick to kill you!

Boom.

There was a shot.

Unfortunately for Shika-san, a certain demon was there to catch the bullet.

–Izaya, he has made his choice, please give him what he asked for.

–Yes, my lady –Izaya’s moves were really fast, no one could even see when he ran to stand beside Shika –Y’know, you disgust me, sir.

–H-how did you…

–How did I do that? Well, I believe the answer is pretty obvious, right? I ran.

–What are you?!

–Me? I’m only one hell of a butler.


	5. Let the hunt begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the chapter, wonder what will happen in the next one~

–How unfair! –Pouted Akane as she watched all the paperwork on her desk –Work is getting harder and harder…

–Well, young master, this is what happens when you procrastinate –Smirked Izaya as he looked at some papers.

–I know, don’t remind me –She sighed –Izaya, please look at all of these, tell me if there’s something interesting and burn the rest, also, please start looking for my family’s possible murderer.

–You’re ready?

–If I learned something from all of this is that I will never be ready, so I must push myself to do it.

Izaya stared at her before nodding and obeying his young master’s orders, apparently Akane was getting better and impatient, it was time to start, that meant…

“Soon I’ll eat her soul…”

Izaya was grossed put by his own thought, he couldn’t even stand watching at his young master’s face knowing that he was going to eat her soon, so he focused on his job instead. He read and looked for anything interesting in the paperwork, there were lots of problems with the Awakusu’s traitors, but Akabayashi-san was taking care of them, so nothing to care about; then he found a meeting with Shiki-san, that was important, he gave it to Akane and kept reading. Problems with other families. Reports from their loyal followers. News about Ikebukuro, he stopped for a moment there and watched… apparently Celty was having lots of problems with that weird police officer, Izaya had investigated him once, he was good at his job… Izaya kept those papers for himself and decided to keep reading them later. Then he found what he was looking for, it was a report from out of the country, it was from England, but that wasn’t the interesting part, it was that it involved children, missing children. Akane had grown a little colder with children, especially since she realized she had no friends, but she still loved them all, they brought up her hope! She specially loves orphans, poor kids, and lost ones like her, she sees herself in them, so she loves to help them.

Izaya smirked at the paper.

Ah, it was about a circus called Noah’s Ark, apparently wherever it stopped children disappeared, no bodies found, Akane would definitely be interested in this case, even if it isn’t from Japan.

–Ah? Shiki-san seems worried, he’ll come tonight… Izaya? I need you to do the preparations to receive him. He’s worthy of our trust, besides he really liked you when you were “alive” so you don’t have to hide.

–You’re right, young master –Smiled Izaya –I’ll make sure everything’s ready, after dinner I’ll give you the news, I think you’ll find them quite interesting.

–Now I’m curious! I can’t wait! –She giggled.

–Now now, curiosity killed the cat, Akane-sama.

Izaya left the room and started working.

First came the decorations, Izaya’s favorite part. He thought about Shiki-san, he knew his favorite colors were white and golden, so the tablecloth was with while the plates were made of silver and the cutlery was made of gold (don’t ask how he got it), he picked some flowers as centerpiece (carnation), finally he changed the curtains for ones that fit the table.

Then he cleaned the house, it was easy.

Then he prepared the food, Chicken Breasts with Herb Basting Sauce, it smelled fabulous.

“Well, I guess I finished early, there’s still half an hour for Shiki-san to arrive, I’ll help Akane-sama pick the right dress”

Izaya went to Akane’s room to find her looking in her closet for the perfect dress. Izaya smiled at that and picked one for her, she was pretty happy saying how pretty it was and thanking Izaya.

–Hey, maybe tomorrow you can have a free day! 

Izaya blinked surprised at that statement, but before he could say anything Akane continued with a big smile on her face.

–You need to spend time with your sisters, tomorrow you’ll be able to do so.

Of course… Izaya forgot he told his sisters. Actually, he really needs that day, perhaps he’ll ask Shiki-san to take care of Akane tomorrow so he can help his sisters with some things and explain everything… yep, they’ll punch him once he tells him that he was the cat they’ve been feeding.

Not so long after that, Shiki-san arrived, Izaya opened the door and his face was priceless when he saw the supposedly dead info broker standing in front of him with a smirk on his face.

–Ah! Shiki-san, we’ve been waiting for you!

Shiki got close and poked him once before embracing Izaya, who was too surprised to react.

–Er… sir?

–God fucking damnit Izaya… I thought you were dead, brat.

“Only inside”

–Forgive me for worrying you, sir, I needed vacations, but I ended up as a butler instead.

–Wait, this is for real? –Shiki left go off Izaya and looked at him.

–Why of course! Right now I’m Awakusu Akane-sama’s butler, but you can ask all the questions you wish at dinner, please follow me.

Izaya guided Haruya Shiki to the dinning room before he stood aside Akane’s seat, the young girl waved happily at Shiki.

–Shiki-san! I’m so glad to see you, it’s been so long.

–Ah… yeah, I thought about coming sooner, but Akabayashi-san told me everything was under control… still, I’m worried about you, Akane-chan. How have you been doing lately?

–I’m getting better in every aspect thanks to Izaya-niisan, so don’t worry, I’m pretty fine.

–Are you sure? I mean, Izaya is good, but you lost your parents…

–I’ll be fine as long as I’m not alone, and I’m not alone, Izaya-niisan is here and so is Mizuki-san… besides, you’re here too, right? I can trust you.

–Of course you can!

–Great! Oh, Izaya please bring the food, I bet Shiki-san is starving!

–Hai.

Izaya left and came back with the food, Shiki was amazed by the smell and the looks of the dish, it was mouth-watering for sure.

Dinner was pretty pleasant, they talked about Akane’s business, how she had gotten better and better, how has Izaya been.

–Shiki-san, may I ask you a favor? 

–Mh? Sure, what is it Izaya-kun?

–Well, Akane-sama is really nice, she gave me a free day tomorrow so I can visit my imouto, but Mizuki-san is pretty busy and I don’t want to leave her alone; I know you’re busy too, but if you could watch over her tomorrow I’d be really grateful.

Shiki was speechless at this. He knew for a fact that Izaya wasn’t nice, he was a little jerk, he didn’t care about anyone, heck, he was the Demon of Shinjuku, but when he looked at him now it was unlikely for him to be the same Izaya, what could have possibly happened to him?

–Sure, I’ll do it.

–Arigato! I’m so relieved!

Next day Izaya could go and look for his sisters with no worries knowing that Shiki was there to take care of Akane… well, “no worries” is a lie, so no worries about Akane, but he was more than worried about his sisters’ reactions when they see him…

He was hoping them to be either too clingy or too “I’M GONNA KILL YOU, IZA-NII”, but it wasn’t like that because they were waiting for him to come back, they even got him his favorite hoodie, his black shirts, and some jeans, they received him with food… yeah, they shouldn’t be allowed to cook EVER again… they even prepared a room.

–You must have questions, so go ahead.

–Hell yes we do! Why are you alive? What happened?

–Well, I wanted a little rest, y’know? I was getting tired of being pursued, so decided to die.

–Why didn’t you tell us?!

–If you knew you would’ve told everyone!

–No we wouldn’t!

–Only Kururi would have kept it as a secret, you would’ve told everyone!

–Iza-nii you jerk!

–… nii…

–Ughhhh, just keep asking questions.

–Where have you been?

–Well, now I’m a butler, I work for Akane.

–Akane-chan? I heard what happened, is she alright?

–She’s fine, she’s getting better at her family’s business.

–… You said we were demons… are we like you? Can we talk with our minds?

–It’s called telepathy, and I don’t know, that depends on your abilities, this thing is kind of random, also, this bodies are just disguises, you have a real form and now that I think about it I need to teach you how to transform… this is going to be a tiring day.

–We’ll give it our best to learn!

–Yes…

–You two better! I’ll teach you to transform today and to make deals since it’s the most important stuff.

–So… should we call you sensei? –Mocked Mairu.

–Oh ha ha, we’ll see who’ll laugh at the end of the week, I’ll make sure you two get as exhausted as possible.

–That sounds like a challenge Iza-nii.

–It would be if I could come everyday to train you, but I have a job, so you’ll have to conform with the time I can give you, so let’s begin.


	6. SHIZU-CHAN!

–So there’s a missing children case in England, huh? 

–That’s right, Akane-sama. Thought you’d be interested.

–Well, you’re right, I’m interested; those kids most need help and no one can find them. Tell me more about this.

–Yes. Noah’s Ark Circus has been in every crime scene in one way or another, so they’re the only clue we have. Unfortunately there’s no evidence of them kidnapping the children, so we can’t get a legal permit to investigate them.

–It’s not as if we made things legally anyways.

–I’ve investigated this circus and turns out they recruit new people wherever they stop, we could infiltrate like that, then we’ll investigate from the inside.

–Brilliant!... but I can’t do anything for them to accept me in the circus.

–What do you mean, Akane-sama? You’re a black panther’s tamer.

–I’m a what?

Izaya smirked and shifted into a black panther.

–Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of every age! Allow me to introduce you to Akane-sama! The youngest feline tamer and her black panther, Kiri!

–You never cease to amaze me, Izaya-niisan! This is perfect! We can go and no one will suspect!

–Now now, Akane-sama, don’t get impatient, after all, you also ordered me to look for your family’s murderer, or should I say murderers?

Akane’s smile dropped as she looked at Izaya in horror as he shifted back to his human form.

–There’s more than one?

–That’s right, they’re hiding and they’re good at it, I’ve only found two out of five and they’re both here in Japan, one stayed in Ikebukuro, the other ran to Hokkaido. Should we take care of them first?

–Hokkaido, huh? I have people there, I’ll make sure he suffers… as for our dear neighbor, let’s hunt him down today and we’ll go to England as soon as possible.

–Today? Akane-sama, I don’t think that’s…

–It’s an order, Izaya.

–… Your wish is my command, my lady.

–Great. Now hurry up, please… that bastard needs to suffer and those kids need our help…

–I’ll be as fast as I can.

Izaya left the room, grabbed his laptop and got to work. Damn that kid was getting really serious about her job, it was obvious that she didn’t enjoy it, but she was compromised and that was something that Izaya truly respected (And found totally amusing).

It took him a couple of hours before he found out that the guy was going out today, probably just a normal walk around Ikebukuro; Izaya would have been happy about finishing his job if he hadn’t had to go to Ikebukuro to end this as quick as Akane wanted, why is he nervous? Isn’t it obvious? EVERYONE IS THERE! Shizuo, Celty, Shinra, Kida, Mikado, Dotachin, Erika, Walker, EVERYONE! How is he supposed to explain that he’s alive? He had been able to avoid them all when Akane, Mizuki, Shiki and he went for one or another reason, but if they’re gonna chase this guy down there’s a lot of chances of bumping into one of them, heck, perhaps Mikado knows already! He’s the leader of Dollars after all.

Izaya closed his eyes as he looked at his laptop again, he hesitated for about a minute before creating an account.

*Kiri has joined the chat*

TarouTanaka: Oh, we have a new friend! Welcome.

Kiri: Thanks! It’s great to be here! What do you guys talk about normally?

Setton: Things that happen around Ikebukuro.

Saika: Do you know anything?

Kiri: Huh… not really, I’m not from ‘bukuro, I only visit sometimes for work.

That was a lie, after all, Akane lived in Ikebukuro and since Izaya was now her butler he lived there as well.

Bakyura: Really? Then we should warn you, there’s this asshole that was supposed to be dead, but Tarou says that some people had seen him around, he’s dangerous.

“So they already know”

Setton: Let’s not panic, it might not be him.

Bakyura: The bastard is pretty astute, he could have faked his death.

Kiri: You think so? But why would someone fake their own death?

Bakyura: I don’t know yet! But I’ll find out, I swear!

Saki: Calm down.

Kiri: Oh! Speaking about job, I need to go! My boss is calling me, see ya!

*Kiri has left the room*

Of course things wouldn’t be as easy… if Celty is already suspecting of him being alive she must have told Shizuo already and if Shizuo knows… 

“That damned russian woman must know too”

He smirked at his own thought.

–Akane-sama, your prey will be out today, we can ambush him and kill him.

–No, not kill him, at least not yet. First I’ll ask him a few questions, then we’ll kill him.

–Damn –Said Mizuki-san –You’re getting pretty tough.

–Izaya has been teaching her –Nods Shiki.

–We’ll talk later, Shiki-san? Can you drive us there?

–With pleasure, princess.

The four of them got in the car and went to the location Izaya found.

They waited there playing dumb road games, drawing a little and talking. Shiki commented a couple of times about Izaya’s good jobs, it was unusual for him, but Izaya knew he considered him a son, and, why should he lie? He could consider the man a part of his family, I mean, when they told Shiki he was a demon he was surprised, maybe shocked, but he didn’t hate him, he wasn’t scared, he was just Shiki like always, that made Izaya feel a little jealous, not even his parents were as nice as Shiki with him, far from it actually, they hated him, and by that he means his four parents, the demons and the humans; luckily for him not everything in his life sucked, he had aniki, he truly cared about him. Izaya smiled nostalgically as he remembered his time with his elder brother, he wondered how he was…

–There he is! Izaya, get him!

Izaya snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the man they were chasing and smirked as he got out of the car and ran after him. The man saw Izaya in horror and ran in a pathetic attempt to escape, it was pointless though, Shiki, Mizuki and Akane drove to follow them, they had numerical advantage.

Or so he thought, but a vending machine flew to him, he stared as it came to him, but dodged it just in time.

–Oh crap, he’s getting away…

–IIIIIZAAAAAYAAA.

–Even worst… Shizu-chan.

–Izaya! –The car stopped pretty close to him, but he didn’t even glance at it.

–Keep driving, I’ll catch up to you, just get that guy.

Shiki nodded and kept driving, then another thing flew to Izaya and he dodged again.

–You were dead! –Yelled a certain angry blond man –How are you alive?!

–I’ll take that as an “I didn’t miss you at all”, Shizu-chan~

Izaya blinked at himself, his mask, the mask he wanted to burn when he faked his dead, was back on his face.

–I made a question! How the hell are you alive?!

–How the hell? That’s hilarious… I have no time to play with you, Shizu-chan, let’s meet another time, shall we?

Izaya ran away trying to follow the guy’s scent, even though he noticed that Shizuo was following him and soon he sensed the woman’s scent too.

–Vorona, was it? You really are a killjoy! Get lost you two, I promise to play with you later!

He knew he was only making them angrier, yet it was so fun, why did he wanted to leave this behind? Shizu-chan was really fun! He disliked the woman, but he gave her points for being so good at this cat and mouse game, or should we say cats and mouse? Either way it was fun, like a new level he just unlocked, Vorona was fast, Shizuo was strong, he was agile and fast, it was just perfect!

Izaya shook his head as he tried to focus in his job, he could sense the guy’s scent closer. Izaya turned his head to the side to see Shiki’s car stuck in the traffic, incredible how fast he catched up to them, then again he wasn’t called Demon of Shinjuku for nothing, right?

He saw the man trying to escape through a fire escape stair.

–Oh no, you don’t!

He climbed the stairs after him. Once on the building’s roof he caught the guy and pinned him on the floor.

–I don’t know how much is that brat paying you but I can double it! Please, let me go!

–How much is he paying me? You can’t double that price.

–I’m telling you I can, please!

–No, you can’t, after all, every human has only one soul, so just give up, there’s no escape.

Izaya stood up and dragged the man with him all the way downstairs, to his surprise Akane, Shiki and Mizuki were already there calming the two blondes down and giving explanations.

–Akane-sama, here’s your man.

Izaya threw the guy in front of them, he was crying and shaking pretty hard but no one seemed to care about that, actually, Mizuki and Shiki were grossed out by his behavior, Shizuo and Vorona looked at him in confusion and Akane smiled happily.

–Good job, Izaya! No, not good. Excellent! Marvelous! Come on, let’s take him home so we can ask him some questions.

–Wait, Akane-chan –Spoke Shizuo –What is the meaning of this?

–Ah, sorry Shizuo-niichan, I promise to explain everything another day, right now we’re out of time.

Shiki and Mizuki forced the guy in the car, Akane got in happily and excited, Izaya glanced at the blonds one last time and smirked.

–I did miss you, Shizu-chan.

Then he got in the car as well.


	7. Noah's Ark Circus

Screams filled the Awakusu manor as Shiki and Mizuki “played” with their guest. Normally they wouldn’t be the ones doing this, but they were friends with Akane’s parents, so they wanted to be the ones to hurt this scum.

–Listen, killer-san, I’m a kid, kids are impatient, so please stop making this harder than it should be and tell me why did you murder my parents? –Asked Akane, she seemed bored.

–You brat wouldn’t unders- AHHH! –Shiki broke one of the few fingers he had left at that answer.

–Killer-san, if you don’t answer my questions I will have my butler to be the one torturing you and trust me, you don’t want that, does he, Izaya?

The demon smirked mischievously at the question as he licked his lips.

–I don’t know if he does, but I’d certainly love that.

Izaya wasn’t like most demons, he didn’t like hurting humans directly, he had to cause a sequence of events that caused them to suffer, but since he signed the contract with Akane he had found this little pleasure on hurting, torturing and even killing, it worried him, but he also enjoyed it deeply.

–Come on, killer-san, I’ll offer you mercy if you answer my questions.

The man hesitated, he sobbed and took a shaky breath as he nodded.

–They told me I would get more money… I needed the money, I’m so sorry.

Izaya rolled his eyes at that answer.

“Humans. They’re both, lovable and despicable.”

–Hum… I see… where are your partners?

–I don’t know! I swear, they left and didn’t tell me where…

–Well, that would be all. I’ll offer you mercy now.

–Yes! Y-yes! Thank you so much, Akane-sama! You’re so kind!

The girl smiled kindly as she snapped her fingers.

The man’s eyes went wide as a switchblade stabbed him right in the chest, he looked at Izaya who was smirking evilly at him and then at Akane.

–Why…?

–Why? It’s mercy! I could keep you here without food and water and order people to beat you up daily until you die. I believe it’s better if you just die now, fast and almost painless, right? Welp~ See you!

Akane left the room and Izaya, Mizuki and Shiki followed her, the group was pretty satisfied.

–Izaya, prepare our luggage, we’re going to England. Shiki-san, Mizuki-san, you’ll be in charge while we’re out, I trust you!

Akane smiled at them and went to her room happily.

–She seems pretty excited –Said Shiki.

–Of course she is, she has never gotten out of Japan, I bet we’ll have fun in England –Smirked Izaya –I hope you don’t mind being all alone here for a while.

–Of course not. How long will you two take? –Asked Mizuki.

–Indeterminate time. We’ll be there as long as Akane-sama desires.

–Take care, please.

–Don’t worry, Shiki-san, nothing will happen to Akane-sama.

–You know I was telling you to take care of yourself too, don’t be stupid.

Izaya smirked before he went to prepare everything for their trip.

The young demon had to admit that he was pretty excited about this trip, even though he didn’t know why, he just went along with the feeling… perhaps he was excited because the circus is a perfect place to watch his precious humans in action! It must be that, he couldn’t find any other reasonable explanation.

Once everything was ready they left to the airport. They got on the plane pretty quick too, and their travel started.

–I can’t wait! How is it to fly, Izaya-niisan?

–If you mean in airplane it’s no big deal unless there’s turbulence, then you feel how the airplane moves.

–Is there any other way to fly?

–There are a couple of other vehicles that can fly, but there are also some demons that can fly in their real form… besides, angels can fly too.

–Can you fly?

–Nope, I’m not one of those demons. I’m a cat, not a bird.

–Oh, you’re right, cats don’t fly, but it would be so cool if they had wings!

–I agree, but our instincts tend to tell us to attack every feathered creature, so it’s not convenient.

–I see…

They talked and played dumb games until Akane fell asleep on the plane. Izaya smiled fondly at her, she was so different to other humans, she didn’t fear him, she trusted him, she treated him as a friend even when she knew he would eat her once their deal was over…

Izaya flinched at his own thought, he didn’t want to think about that, he knew it was inevitable, but he liked to pretend it wasn’t going to happen.

After a long travel in plane they arrived at their destiny; Izaya couldn’t wake Akane up, she looked so peaceful, so he picked her up and managed to take her and their luggage to their hotel. Izaya gently placed the young girl on the bed and decided to read a little before she woke up or something else happened, but he felt… 

“Oh no, not now. Why the fuck now?”

He thought in annoyance as he left his book and looked around.

–Come out already… –He muttered.

There was no answer for a while, at least until a lawnmower tried to attack him. Izaya dodged it easily and watched at the creature holding the weapon, he was young, probably same age as Izaya or a little older…

–Shinigami –Said Izaya stating the obvious and getting a smile as answer –What are you doing here, Shinigami?

–Hello there! –Smiled the innocent looking creature –Oh, come on, you don’t remember me? We know each other very well.

–That’s your reason to follow me?

–Of course! I guess you can say I’m in love with you~!

Izaya blinked at that.

–Do you realize you’re talking with a demon?

–Yep, unlike you I hadn’t forgotten. Sutcliff-sempai likes one too, everyone thought he was crazy for liking a demon, I didn’t care much about that, after all, I fell for one too, though no one knows. I guess you demons have some sort of charm don’t you?

–Yes, we do have some charm… So, you say you know me, right?

–Of course I do, Iza-chan~ but since you’ve forgotten me, I’ll introduce myself again. I’m Ronald Knox.

“Annoying”

Thought Izaya as he rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

–Nice name, I guess…

–Hey, I love Japanese food~ We should go out for some, Iza-chan!

Having said that, the weird (WEIRD) Shinigami left through the window.

“… Sutcliff? I guess that’s another Shinigami, but who’s that demon that could charm a Shinigami? Perhaps we have something in common that attracts weirdos”

But even as he thought that, he couldn’t help but feel… warm… no one had ever told him they fell in love with him and actually meant it, of course he brushed it off as fast as he could, he didn’t know that guy, so that Shinigami was weird, stupid and sort of innocent, all of that annoyed Izaya.

“I hope I never get to see him again”

After that he continued with his plan of reading his book until morning so he could go with Akane to that damn circus.

Day came faster than he thought, Akane was already up and changing into a small purple circus tamer disguise.

–Come on, Izaya-niisan! Change too!

–With all the due respect, Akane-sama, I don’t think I should do that here, we’ll go to the circus and I’ll change there so no one attacks me when they see me on the streets.

–Oh, you’re right… Anyways, let’s go!

They spent a while walking on the streets until they got to the circus, it appeared as if they were making a show, so Izaya changed into a black panther and they waited outside.

… Needless to say the show took it’s time. They were out in the cold for about two hours or so until everyone got out of the circus, some of them stared at Akane and Izaya before leaving, then a tall young man with orange hair and a fake skeleton hand came out smiling, his smile was replaced by an amazed expression as he saw Akane and Izaya.

–Hello, kid! I’m Joker, who are you?

–Hi! –She smiled –My name is Akane and this is Kiri. I heard about this circus and thought that maybe I could… y’know… audition? I’d love to work here with Kiri! Mom and dad left me because I trained Kiri to be a good kitty instead of shooting at him, I have nowhere else to go… please sir, I’ve been starving.

–I see… Don’t worry, little girl, you can come with us, but you’ll have to prove us you’re good enough! Let the test begin!

Joker dragged them inside the tent. Some of the other circus’ members stared at them, but Izaya could only focus in the tigress, she seemed too healthy to be a part of a circus, so this one must be good. Why would they kidnap children if they treated their animals this good?

–So, Akane, show us what you can do!

Akane looked at Izaya, panic on her face.

“Princess calm down, just repeat the orders I give you and we’ll be in, ‘kay?

“Okay, I trust you…”

“Okay, first ask for a fire ring”

–Could you lend me a fire ring?

–Sure! You’ll make the panther jump through it?

“Tell him this ‘No, I’ll ride the panther and we’ll jump together’”

Akane paled but looked at the man anyways.

–No, I’ll ride the panther and we’ll jump together.


	8. Sebastian

They were easily accepted as members of the circus and they were allowed to have their own tent to sleep since Akane refused to leave Izaya in a cage, she cried and hugged Izaya until they left her stay with him instead of giving her a partner to share tent with.

Akane was named “Kitty” by Joker because she could tame any cat, including Betty, but she could also communicate with them (or so they thought, because it was Izaya who translated and tamed), that also got her close to Snake who apparently had a tough life due to being a hybrid, still, Akane considered him amazing, she even declared she would love to know what are snakes saying because she considered them one of the most interesting creatures she had ever seen! 

They started to work right away, Akane had a plan, it was brilliant and fast, Izaya just had to get close to them and read their minds, then they would know where the kids are and why they’re doing this. Easy peasy. Piece of cake. 

Of course she did not count with something…

–What do you mean you can’t do that?

When she told Izaya her plan she was sure he would agree, but Izaya had sight and told her that it was impossible.

–My lady, that’s, indeed, a marvelous idea, but I think you’re not thinking everything. If I could go around reading people’s minds as if it was just a game, my job as an info broker would have been waaaaay easier. An average demon with my abilities gets headaches whenever they read minds, but I get dizzy and migraines because, unlike the others, I’m weak. I’m the weakest demon alive, the only thing that makes me keep up with other demons is my speed and resistance, but if I’m told to use my powers constantly it would end up killing me.

–But you used your telepathy with me and with Mizuki-san…

–Well yeah, I did, but most of those times I was a cat and you were carrying me, the times I did it while being in my human form I just had to lay down afterwards, but here you’re asking me to read too many minds at once, I might pass out or get sick and then I won’t be very useful if you ask me…

–I see… but… what if you just try one mind instead of all of them? Or maybe one by one?

–I would still be reading too many minds, just one is enough to get myself tired, I would need a lot of time to rest after I try reading one. As for trying only one, we don’t know if they’re all involved or if the responsible is only one, if I do that and turns out the person I picked wasn’t involved we won’t be able to try again soon.

–… it won’t be as easy as I thought then…

–Well, there’s no need to hurry, we can take our time to investigate.

–But the more time we take, the more those kids will suffer!

–But if we rush and make a mistake, those kids will pay the consequences, Akane-sama, I beg you to be patient.

Akane did not like the idea of waiting, but she knew a mistake would cost them everything, so she had no other option than to sigh and wait as Izaya investigated the circus on his own.

For a couple of days, the demonic cat in the form of a black panther wandered around trying to collect information. He heard the principal cast talking about suspicious stuff a couple of times, but they always made a comment that brought the conversation back to something normal and daily. Then he tried talking with Betty, the tiger.

She was easy to talk with, she seemed glad that there was another feline star, sure there were lions, but she said they were not on the same level as her.

–So, do you know anything about these guys kidnapping human cubs?

–Kidnap? No, they just entertain cubs. But sometimes…

–Sometimes?

–Sometimes Beast and the others would take me out to attack bad people who wants to take cubs.

Now, animals are perceptive when they KNOW what’s happening, but Betty might not know, after all, her loyalty was with Beast and the cast, right? So she could be saying the truth, but she could be blinded by her loyalty and interpreting things wrong.

Perhaps if he joins them next time they “go to help human cubs” he’ll know… then again, they wouldn’t accept him, mostly because they believe Akane can understand cats so they’d believe that if they bring Izaya with them, Akane will find out and then she’ll become a target.

“This case is a headache, but I must admit I’m having fun here” Thought in purrs the info-demon-broker.

A couple of days passed and Izaya kept looking around for information, unfortunately something happened… 

He turned to the entrance of the circus only to discover a man in a black suit, but that wasn’t what made Izaya worry, what made him worry was the fact that the man had a demonic aura around him, not only that, he would recognize those eyes anywhere, red eyes like his.

“Oh shit, aniki! Nononono, relax, it can’t be… who am I trying to fool? Those eyes are aniki’s eyes! Why?! What is he doing here?!”

Joker appeared soon to talk with the man in black suit and took him inside. Izaya shook himself out of thoughts and followed them to the nursery where he discovered that… he got bitten by Betty.

“Wait, what? Betty bit him? Wh- oh, right, nii-sama is a cat freak”

At some point they all started talking about the act and then Beast and Dagger attacked the man in black, Izaya would have laughed at their pointless efforts, but as a panther he had to keep quiet and wait… actually, it was really amusing to watch, he would honestly sit here and watch this all day.

–That’s enough! 

Of course Joker wasn’t having this shit… killjoy.

Izaya was so deep in thought again that he didn’t realize when his brother got an invitation to join the circus and he certainly didn’t realize when his brother accepted, but over all of the things he didn’t realize… he didn’t realize when he started staring at him and getting closer.

“W-wait… why is he coming closer? Did he recognize me? Is he mad?”

Izaya closed his eyes when he saw his brother’s hand approaching him, he was sure he would be angry or something, but he could only feel his brother petting his head.

“What…”

–Those beautiful red eyes full of determination, this perfect brushed and clean black fur, a tail that wags when ready to attack, these claws so perfectly sharp in these so adorable and soft paws… this is a level of perfection that only a cat can reach.

“GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT, PANTHERS ARE CATS!” Thought Izaya as he mentally slapped himself angrily for even believing that his brother discovered him, how could he discover him? Izaya was weaker than ever, his aura was imperceptible.

Izaya tried to avoid looking directly at his brother but he gave up and stared at him, he was still a baka cat lover, his aura felt as if it hadn’t change at all… well, maybe it felt a little stronger… a little too stronger, but he was fine.

“Aniki…”

It wasn’t fine, Izaya knew it, but he rubbed his head against his brother’s hand anyways and purred happily. The others were surprised to say the least, after all, Izaya never left anyone other than Akane pet him.

–Awesome, you’ll get along with Kitty very well.

–Kitty?

–Our youngest cat tamer, she tamed this panther here, his name is Kiri. Kiri, say hi to Sebastian!

“Sebastian, that’s the name your new master picked for you”

Izaya lowered his head as he remembered that they were both nameless when they lived in the demon world.

“It’s been so long…”

Sebastian had to leave soon, probably to meet with his new master, Izaya felt as if the world had stopped for a moment, he didn’t know how to react or what to do, should he run after him?... no, he can’t let him know, after all that happened between them… he just couldn’t let him know that he was alive, that he was here.

“Sorry, aniki…”

Izaya walked back to the tent he shared with Akane and told her what he discovered, of course he couldn’t keep himself from telling her about Sebastian, why? Because she would listen and she wouldn’t judge him at all…

Oh what a mistake.  
…  
–Come, Kiri! Let’s greet Black and Smile!  
Akane ran to them and Izaya followed close to her.  
–I see you already met Suit!  
Sebastian and William were glaring at each other as Ciel sighed and Freckles smiled at her.  
–Kitty! It’s pretty unusual for you to greet newbies, did you like the boy?  
–Don’t be silly, I don’t like boys, they’re gross!  
“You better!”  
“Aw, are you worrying about me, Izaya-niisan?”

Izaya hissed annoyed at that.

–Uh, seems like Kiri is angry… what did he say, Kitty?

Sebastian stopped glaring at his new tent partner and looked at Akane and so did Ciel.

–Nothing, he gets mad when someone mentions boys in front of me, he doesn’t have to worry though! I’m never going to like boys!

–You understand cats? –Asked Sebastian.

–Yup, that’s right, anyways, could we talk in private?

–Talk in private? –Questioned the disguised earl.

–Yep, it won’t take long, I promise.

–Well, this looks kinda awkward, so I’ll go, see ya later, Kitty!

Having said that Freckles left the kids and their demonic companions, Akane smirked knowingly and it all began…


	9. Meeting allies?

“–We’ll help each other, that’s what I want. I’ll offer you my help if you offer me yours.

–Why? What is your goal here?

–Three goals, one: Save those children, two: Make friends, three: help Kiri.

–Help Kiri? Is your cat okay?

–Don’t worry, Black-san! Kiri is fine, but he’s lonely and it seems that you can help. Tell me, do you know someone named Orihara Izaya?”

That’s how Izaya ended up in the forest to speak with his brother while their masters stayed at the circus with Freckles.

Sebastian seemed surprised, he hadn’t stopped looking at him since he shifted, that made Izaya pretty uncomfortable, he loved his brother like any good human sibling would do, but he had taken a decision a long time ago an it might have hurted Sebastian, so technically speaking he has reasons to be angry at Izaya… Izaya didn’t want him to be mad though, all he had done in the past was for Sebastian.

–Izaya…

Izaya looked at Sebastian in answer.

–You’ve grown so much…

Izaya’s eyes snapped open, he knew he had grown, how wouldn’t he? But he didn’t expect Sebastian to point that out, and did he mean he grew up as a demon, in height or only years? Would he look stupid if he asked? Normally he wouldn’t care, but this is his aniki, the only person that has ever cared about him!... okay, almost only person who has cared about him.

–Well, you haven’t changed much, at least not physically, I can feel your original form.

Sebastian smiled at that.

–I’ve changed, it’s uglier now.

–Uh?

–When you left I thought something bad happened to you, so I lost control and evolved, also I killed and ate some demons’ souls… why did you leave?

–… Aniki, you are a great brother, but I noticed you were starving yourself by trying to feed me and sharing energy with me, I couldn’t let that keep happening so I left as fast as I became weak enough for it to be impossible to detect me, it was all planned.

–Baka.

–It takes a baka to recognize another, baka.

Sebastian smiled at that as he dragged Izaya into a hug, at first Izaya froze, but he hugged back and smiled, he had missed Sebastian so damn much in this looooong time.

–So, aniki, what have you been doing since I left?

–At first I looked for you –Answered Sebastian as they sat down on the ground to continue their chat –but you’ve always been the best at hiding. Then I noticed how hungry I was starting to feel and I guess I started to eat every soul that got in my way.

–Really? You seem to be starving.

–Right now I am. You see, I got bored of only eating, so I became a little picky with my food, I only eat the bests souls, of course, that’s costing me some pain in y guts, but the hungrier one is, the more satisfying one’s dinner is. Speaking about food, I thought you were not interested in eating human sou…

–I’m not. I… I couldn’t… niisama, I don’t want to eat her.

Sebastian stared at the youngest of his brothers, he understood perfectly well, Izaya had been hungrier than never and his instincts took over, it happened all the time with every demon, but Izaya was really tough, he had lasted longer than any other demon Sebastian knew.

–Is there a way to break the deal?

–Sorry, Izaya, but once the seal is on the human’s body it won’t go away and that soul will belong to you.

–I didn’t mean to… That’s one of my precious humans, I’m going to eat one of my humans, I think I want to throw up…

–Izaya, listen to me, okay? I’ve always respected how you felt about humans and I accepted that you didn’t want to eat a human soul, but your body won’t be able to take it longer. You need to eat or you’ll become a Savage.

Izaya’s eyes snapped open at that.

–Savage…

–Yes, and if you become a Savage you’ll kill more humans than the ones you need. I know you hate this, but…

Izaya didn’t let Sebastian finish that sentence, he just threw himself to his brother and hugged him again, this time sobbing and hiding his face in Sebastian’s chest, for Sebastian it was painful to look at Izaya like this, it had been so long since the last time he saw him crying like this…

Meanwhile the kids were waiting for their butlers and walking around the circus.

–So, Smile, I know you want to find those lost children, but why?

–Why should I tell you?

–Don’t be so cold, you need to keep up your act at all time y’know? If someone sees you frowning like that they might either not like you or suspect, so if you’re not gonna smile at least try to look less annoyed.

Ciel sighed, he had to admit that Akane was right, but his pride wouldn’t allow it, so he just tried to look less annoyed instead of acknowledging how right Akane was.

–That’s better. Now, I told you we weren’t allies nor enemies nor friends, that’s actually because I know you don’t need friends, just pawns, right? Anyways, I have an idea, let’s be each other’s pawns.

–Excuse me?

–Don’t take it as an offense, we can both take benefit from this.

–Wouldn’t that be the same as being allies?

–I don’t call people I can’t trust allies, I call them pawns, and you call everyone your pawns, sooooo I think we’re better as pawns.

–That… makes sense… but I refuse to let you call me your pawn.

–I won’t call you that, and you won’t call me that either, this is like a truce!

–… How old are you again?

–Mh? 10, why?

–What happened to you to become like this?

–Let’s make a deal, I’ll tell you if you tell me your story, I’m actually pretty curious about why you made a deal with a demon.

Ciel was going to say ‘no’, but before he could even realize it he was already nodding and earning an adorable smile from the younger girl.

–Great! Where do I begin?... Ah, right, I used to believe my parents and grandpa were painters so I learned to draw, I wanted to be like them, but then I discovered they lied to me… they weren’t painters, they were gangsters… I discovered none of my friends actually liked me, they were just scared of me and that hurted so much… I just wanted to be nice.

–And you made a deal for that? That’s stupid.

–Shut up, I haven’t finished! Anyways, I ran away from home, some things happened and I realized I didn’t really care because I wasn’t alone, so I went back home and kept living my life happily and without major problems until… –Akane stopped and her eyes became cold, they seemed dead, there was no joy, no sadness, there wasn’t anything –Until they got in our house… five people, they killed my parents and grandpa in front of me and then took me. I was sold and held hostage for… I don’t really know, I think it was a couple of days, but I can’t be sure… I got sick of being there, never knowing what was going to happen, never knowing if they were going to punch me, kick me, hurt me or just end it… I was lucky Izaya heard my soul’s call, then I made a deal with him. Now we’re chasing those guys, we’ve found two out of five so it’s pretty good… though, that means I’ll die soon too, doesn’t it? I just hope Izaya-niisan enjoys my soul, he deserves it, after all, I got him out of his vacations.

–Vacations? 

–Hai, he’s a different demon, or so he says, but I like that about him.

–Have you been told that you’re a weird girl?

–Have you been told you look like a pirate? Don’t make obvious questions, I’ve always been a weirdo…

–Whatever.

–Hey, how is your relationship with Black-san?

–What do you mean now?

–Well, Izaya and I have a sibling-like-relationship, we play together, draw, eat, he helps me with my homework, sometimes he reads me bed-time-stories, but you don’t seem to be that kind of kid anymore.

–Kid, do you realize you’re talking about a demon?

–I told you Izaya is a different demon. And don’t call me kid, I have a name.

–I don’t know your name.

–Call me Kitty, that’s the name Joker gave me.

–Just tell me your name already, you know mine!

–You’re annoying. It’s Akane, Awakusu Akane.

–Japanese huh…

–Hai, thought you figured when I said ‘hai’ the first time.

–You speak English too well.

–Izaya taught me, now tell me what kind of relationship you have with Black-san.

–He’s my butler, I’m his boss, that’s it.

–Well… you’re a boring boy, aren’t you? However, you still owe me your story.

–Something similar to yours.

–I won’t accept that as an answer, so we better look for a place to sit down and talk because I want to know, I’m curious!

–Now who’s the annoying one.

–Well, unlike you, I’m still a child. If I’m going to die I’ll spend my days having fun and taking advantage of my age, I won’t get a second chance to live these years again.


	10. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I'm not very sure if I'll update next week, I've been feeling pretty down lately, I actually didn't want to update today, but I thought it was kinda rude to not update without telling you guys

Izaya spent a while crying on his brother’s chest, he didn’t want to eat a human, even less Akane-sama, but he didn’t want to kill more humans than necessary. Suddenly all the times he killed a human under Akane’s orders came to his mind, he didn’t feel bad about them, so why did he care about the other humans? Why couldn’t he be a normal demon? Fuck, why couldn’t he?! It’s not fair! He wanted not to care, he wanted to look at them and be grossed out, he wanted to hear children laugh and frown annoyed, he wanted to smell a human soul and want to eat it instead of feeling sick.

“Why do I want to be human? Why can’t I be normal? Why can’t I? Why can’t I?! WHY CAN’T I?!”

He was so deep in thoughts that he didn’t realize when Sebastian stood up carrying him bridal style. He didn’t hear what his brother told him, he could barely see him through his teary eyes.

–A-aniki –He sobbed –Why am I not normal?

That seemed to be a low blow for Sebastian, he’s eyes widened and his grip on Izaya tightened a bit as he bit his lower bit, he didn’t have an exact answer to that question because he didn’t know, heck, he didn’t care! He never cared about his otouto being different in any way! He loved Izaya with all of his dark and rotten heart!

–Aniki… do you hate me for being different?

Sebastian would have snapped if he didn’t know how to control himself better.

Hate him?

NEVER.

Izaya didn’t know this, but he was the small light in Sebastian’s life, the small, yet brighter light Sebastian had ever seen.

Before Sebastian met his little brother he ate every human or demon that crossed his way just because, he was a beast, a savage like most bored demons. Then he found him. 

Izaya was young, younger than he should have been, I mean, it’s not weird for demons to abandon their kids, but they at least protect them until the kids are strong enough to hunt or make deals with humans, but Izaya? Izaya was a baby! That was sick, even for demons, so Sebastian picked the young baby and smelled it, he recognized his parents’ scent immediately, why would they abandon such a small baby? The other demons would eat him alive!

Sebastian was angrier than he had ever been, he took Izaya back to his parents and confronted them about it, but their answer… it made Sebastian feel sick, weak, powerless, but over all of those feelings, he felt even angrier.

“–Put that thing down –Ordered his mother.

–Thing?! He’s my brother! You two have always been shitty parents, even for demon standards, but seriously?! A baby?! What the hell is wrong with you?!

–That kid is either destined to die painfully or to become a savage, and not one like you or others, he’ll become a real savage, one that will not be stopped, it’s better if he just dies –Said his father nonchalantly.

–What the fuck are you saying?!

–We’re saying that he refuses to eat.

That hit Sebastian hard.

–If a demon doesn’t eat, their instincts take over, and they become unstoppable.

Sebastian was really worried about that, he thought that perhaps it was better if he left the baby where he found him in hopes that another demon could kill him and take his soul before that baby could get a chance to become a beast, but when he looked down at Izaya… he couldn’t. He saw as the small baby opened his red eyes and blinked a couple of times before sneezing, it was too cute to be a demon, but what was cuter and what won Sebastian’s heart was that the baby smiled at him and tried to reach out to his face babbling nonsenses.

–I’ll take care of him –He declared determined.

–You’re being stubborn, that thing will kill you.

–I don’t think he will, and if the time comes I’ll stop him, I’ll become strong enough to face him, but I won’t leave him there.

–Won’t you? Alright, then it’s your responsibility, we don’t want him here.

–Don’t worry, I don’t want you near my brother either.”

After that day Sebastian made sure to take care of Izaya as if he was the most delicate treasure he had ever had. He educated Izaya, he trained him in magic, he tried to feed him… that last one didn’t end up well, his parents were right about that, it didn’t matter how hard Sebastian tried, Izaya would simply not eat and that worried the older demon, he hoped (still hopes) that the time to stop his brother never came.

–I would never hate you, silly otouto…

Izaya looked up at him, his eyes were still teary and he was sobbing just like he used to do when he thought he was alone.

That made Sebastian remember something else, something that was almost as painful as his last memory.

Izaya was weak.

Izaya has always been weak.

He didn’t mean weak as an insult, it was an adjective, and it was the correct one to describe Izaya in every way that you could think of.

“Due to the lack of food, Izaya had troubles growing up. He was small, probably the smallest of his generation, but he also was the weakest, the rest of the demons laughed at him because of that. Izaya was known as The Weakest Demon Alive. Sebastian hated that the others called his baby brother like that, but he couldn’t do much since it was true…

Izaya was bullied by other demons of his age. Every day he came back home bleeding, with new scars and bruises, sometimes he was so bad that Sebastian thought he would lose him right then and right there, it was merely luck that Izaya survived all of those times, or so thought the other demons, Sebastian knew it wasn’t like that, Sebastian knew it was because Izaya wanted to live, Izaya was terrified of dying.

So he started walking everywhere with his baby brother, he wouldn’t allow anyone else to hurt him, he made sure everyone knew, how you ask?

He killed a kid demon.

Then another.

Then another.

All of the kids he murdered were his brother’s bullies, there were still many, but he just wanted to send a message, and the message was received by the others, because whenever they saw Izaya with his brother they ran away.

–Aniki, why did you kill them?

Aniki, Izaya liked to call Sebastian that way because he loved Japan, he could see it from the demon world and he was in love with that country, so he learned the language, he studied the country’s culture and he observed humans there more than in another country. Sebastian didn’t mind, he even called Izaya “otouto” in order to please his little brother.

–Because they hurted you.

–Why do you care?

Sebastian’s eyes snapped open as he turned to see the small demon walking by his side, he looked stoic, his voice was cold, as if he didn’t actually care, but Sebastian knew that this was important for Izaya, he knew because every night he could hear silent sobs in his brother’s room and he knew they were because Izaya felt worthless, even when he never mentioned it or showed it through the day, but that was just Izaya, too proud (even as a kid) to cry under any situations if there were people around him.

–I care because you’re my baby brother and I don’t care what the other demons say, you’re important to me. Besides, you don’t need to be strong.

–Easy for you to speak, you’re really strong… I’m just a coward.

–Are you? Perhaps you should take advantage of that.

–How?

–Cowards are fast. Otouto, if you can’t be stronger than your opponent then be something else, smarter, more agile, faster, resistant, there is always another way to win and everyone has a weakness, find it and explode it.

Izaya obeyed him, he became all of those things, smart, agile, resistant, fast, astute and a couple of other things. That’s when he started winning his fights, no matter how many enemies he had, Izaya always won because no one could ever lay a hand on him, he was the best at dodging. That’s also when he got a better nickname, The Fastest Demon Alive.  
It was impossible for Sebastian to be prouder than he already was, that was his brother. The demon he raised.”

–Are you sure you don’t hate me?... not even a little?

–Not even a little, and I will never hate you, okay? You’re my precious little brother.

Izaya dried his tears the best he could and gave Sebastian a sad smile.

–I’m so glad I have the best brother ever.

–Those are my lines, otouto.

–Highly doubt it. You’re really the best, Sebastian, I’m happy I found you here, I needed to talk to someone that could understand how this feels, someone that wouldn’t freak out or that would think I’m crazy, and well… a demon would have been the only answer, but they all hate me.

–Not me.

–Okay, all but you, but you’re different from them…

–So are you, Izaya. And it’s a nice change honestly, our other siblings are way too aggressive and common for my liking.

–Ah… speaking about siblings…

–Yeah?

–We have two sisters, they’re younger than me… they’re practically babies, but they grew up as humans, so they look like teenagers.

–What…?

–Their names are Mairu and Kururi, you’d like them… they’re a little annoying and I thought they hated me, but when they thought I was dead they dropped their act, they’re really a lot like humans.

–How old are them?

–They’re 14.

–14?! They’re babies!

–I told you so.

–Did you raise them?!

–Well… I gave them to the humans that were meant to take care of me, but they drowned themselves in work, so I guess you can say I did, I didn’t do a good job though, I’ve never known how to deal with them.

–Then you did a great job. No one ever knows how to deal with kids. I certainly didn’t, but I tried and it turned out well, didn’t it?


End file.
